


Keep Yourself Alive

by BoredAroace



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Freddie has ADHD, Los Angeles, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Male Character, Trans Roger Taylor, Trans Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAroace/pseuds/BoredAroace
Summary: A Queen Superpower AU.Brian was coming back from the corner market with some ingredients for dinner when he heard the commotion behind him, and before he really thought about it, he had turned around. There was a panicked looking man running with a feminine bag clutched to his chest and Brian’s first instinct was not to get out of his way but was thinking that he was going to trip.All of this mess was because he forgot about his damn powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to skip this part, as it was only intended to be used as a preview and the text will be repeated as part of the first chapter.

“Oh, fuck you!”

There was a high pitched shriek and pounding footsteps coming from behind our dear Brian May on this fateful September evening. 

It wasn’t meant to happen, really. 

Brian was coming back from the corner market with some ingredients for dinner when he heard the commotion behind him, and before he really thought about it, he had turned around. There was a panicked looking man running with a feminine bag clutched to his chest and Brian’s first instinct was not to get out of his way but was thinking that he was going to trip. 

All of this mess was because he forgot about his damn powers. 

He honestly did forget. He didn’t use them often, or ever, really. It was a good thing that the criminal was stopped, after all. But was it really worth all the pressure and the possibility of being associated with being in an area where powers were used?

As soon as he thought about the guy tripping, the man did so, and as he fell, the two made eye contact and Brian’s blood ran cold. It was in that instant that he was reminded of what he could do, and everything that could happen as someone who could do those things. 

He got home as quickly as possible after that. Well, back to the shared apartment that him and one Roger Taylor were sharing. They were in Los Angeles for the time being. It was too dangerous to stay in their home country due to it being the epicenter of the situation. 

What situation, you ask? Well it started before Brian was even born. There was a meteor shower that had been announced up and down the country, and it was quite a big deal. It was the thing to see that summer, and many did. It wasn’t until a few years after when it was discovered that the people who were in attendance of that event were having children that were… odd. They did things that were unexplainable, very few to none of them doing the same things, and oftentimes they ended up taking years for the parents to realize that their child was one of them. Of course, as soon as the government got wind of this phenomenon, any and every child that was deemed to be special was taken from their homes and put under government supervision. 

Only it wasn’t just the children of people who were present at the meteor shower. Anyone who had a minimum of six months of prolonged contact with the people who were in attendance also had these special children. 

Coworkers, family members, hell, even the neighbor who you barely ever talk to could be the reason your children get taken away. 

It was a dark time, today we would call the social outbreak that occurred some form of McCarthyism, but at that time, nobody cared if what was happening would one day be a stain on what are considered good social norms, they cared that just by going around with your daily life, you could be accused of being one of the infected or be at risk of getting infected. 

Anyone and everyone who was a part of the life of a child who turned out to be special could and would be arrested for not reporting it, and as a result very few of these special children were left out of the hands of the government. 

Those who weren’t so lucky were never heard from by their families again. The lucky few who didn’t get taken were usually children whose power either weren’t visible, or were ones that the child had to focus on in order to operate. 

Brian’s power was subtle enough that even he hadn’t realized that he was the one doing these things until he was in his early teens. As soon as he figured it out, he did his best to stop using them. He had heard the stories of people who either couldn’t or didn’t.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intro to this universe. I'm really proud of this one and hopefully I'll finish it before the fall semester starts. :-)

“Oh, fuck you!”

There was a high pitched shriek and pounding footsteps coming from behind our dear Brian May on this fateful September evening. 

It wasn’t meant to happen, really. 

Brian was coming back from the corner market with some ingredients for dinner when he heard the commotion behind him, and before he really thought about it, he had turned around. There was a panicked looking man running with a feminine bag clutched to his chest and Brian’s first instinct was not to get out of his way but was thinking that he was going to trip. 

All of this mess was because he forgot about his damn powers. 

He honestly did forget. He didn’t use them often, or ever, really. It was a good thing that the criminal was stopped, after all. But was it really worth all the pressure and the possibility of being associated with being in an area where powers were used?

As soon as he thought about the guy tripping, the man did so, and as he fell, the two made eye contact and Brian’s blood ran cold. It was in that instant that he was reminded of what he could do, and everything that could happen as someone who could do those things. 

He got home as quickly as possible after that. Well, back to the shared apartment that he and one Roger Taylor were sharing. They were in Los Angeles for the time being. It was too dangerous to stay in their home country due to it being the epicenter of the situation. 

What situation, you ask? Well, it started before Brian was even born. There was a meteor shower that had been announced up and down the country, and it was quite a big deal. It was the thing to see that summer, and many did. It wasn’t until a few years after when it was discovered that the people who were in attendance of that event were having children that were… odd. They did things that were unexplainable, very few to none of them doing the same things, and oftentimes they ended up taking years for the parents to realize that their child was one of them. Of course, as soon as the government got wind of this phenomenon, any and every child that was deemed to be special was taken from their homes and put under government supervision. 

Only it wasn’t just the children of people who were present at the meteor shower. Anyone who had a minimum of six months of prolonged contact with the people who were in attendance also had these special children. 

Coworkers, family members, hell, even the neighbor who you barely ever talk to could be the reason your children get taken away. 

It was a dark time, today we would call the social outbreak that occurred some form of McCarthyism, but at that time, nobody cared if what was happening would one day be a stain on what are considered good social norms, they cared that just by going around with your daily life, you could be accused of being one of the infected or be at risk of getting infected. 

Anyone and everyone who was a part of the life of a child who turned out to be special could and would be arrested for not reporting it, and as a result very few of these special children were left out of the hands of the government. 

Those who weren’t so lucky were never heard from by their families again. The lucky few who didn’t get taken were usually children whose power either weren’t visible, or were ones that the child had to focus on in order to operate. 

Brian’s power was subtle enough that even he hadn’t realized that he was the one doing these things until he was in his early teens. As soon as he figured it out, he did his best to stop using them. He had heard the stories of people who either couldn’t or didn’t. 

Unlocking the door with shaky hands, he saw Roger in the kitchen premeasuring the ingredients that they already had in order to get a head start on their dinner. 

Hearing the door open, the younger man glanced over to his friend and when he saw the expression on his face, the blond dropped what he was doing and hurried over. He took the bags from Brian as they went over to the couch. 

“What happened?”

“Some idiot snatched a purse, and my first instinct was to wonder if he was going to trip.”

“And? Plenty of people trip.”

“I forgot about my power, Roger. He looked at me as he was falling. What if he figures out that I caused it?”

Roger laughed. “He tripped. It’s not the end of the world. If you had sent him flying, then, yeah, that would be concerning, but he tripped. It’s nothing.”

Brian’s eyes narrowed. “Your powers aren’t something that can’t be seen, you don’t know that worry, so don’t pretend that you understand!”

This outburst was actually Roger’s power: He can use his voice to make anyone spill their secrets- whether he wants them to or not. While this wasn’t necessarily a secret, it was the truth on how Brian felt, and Roger’s power seemed to work a bit differently on Brian than it did everyone else, he assumed that it was because they were both special children. 

It also had something to do with the way the pair met. They had met while in school, and Brian noticed right away that he couldn’t hold back the truth from Roger. He was so worried about accidentally spilling his secret that it took him longer than he’d like to admit that there was a good chance that Roger was one of the special children like he was. Brian had been trying to find a good way to bring it up when Roger asked Brian what his opinion of the children were. Naturally, Brian spilled his secret and Roger told him in return. Roger later told him that he felt that Brian was trying to find a way to bring up the topic and felt compelled to bring it up for him. The two were curious with how their powers worked on each other and coupled with the fact they had never known any other special children, they became inseparable. 

“Brian, I know that your powers are more visible, but look at what happened today. Someone tripped while running. How likely is that to happen?”

“Very likely.”

“Exactly.”

Brian started to put what wasn’t needed for dinner away. It was his attempt to stop the conversation, but Roger ignored it. 

“Hey. I know that you have to constantly suppress what you think, but I don’t have it easy either. Nobody can keep secrets from me. You know, it sounds good, but it gets tiring really fast. My teachers in primary school loved gossiping about me. The kid who wasn’t sure if they were a boy or girl. I found out what they said every time. You can’t tell me that I don’t have it hard, Brian, because we both do.”

Brian stopped stacking some cans of food. He took a moment and sighed before speaking. “I know. I’m just worried someone will find us over some mistake that I made. I know that we moved to Los Angeles for this reason, because they’re so lenient, but there are still people who want to turn us in, even here.”

Roger went back to making dinner. “You just need to relax. Why don’t we play for a while after we eat?” 

“Yeah. I’d like that. I’ve had something stuck in my head all day and I’d like to see what you’ll do with it.”

 

Over at the police station, the guy that Brian accidentally stopped was making a huge fuss about being thwarted by one of the special children. There were people laughing behind his back, not because it wasn’t plausible, but because the special children weren’t very common here and on top of that, the police didn’t care much if there were. Those people weren’t wanted by the government in California (but if British officials found them or they left the state they would be done for).

One person that heard the commotion didn’t laugh. He actually sat up straight in his seat and stared at the man as he was taken away by his coworkers. Freddie Mercury was not a police officer, but he did choose this job because of the proximity to them. He was a secretary, and while it wasn’t his favorite thing to do, he couldn’t help but appreciate the occasional perks that influenced him to keep it, like this one.

“He was staring straight at me when I fell! He’s one of them! I swear!” 

Once the man- Jerry- was in a cell, Freddie went to one of the officers who arrested him and tried to start a conversation. 

“Hey Officer Jenkins.”

Officer Jenkins didn’t look away from his work. “Hello Mr. Mercury. Did you need anything?”

“I was just wondering if there was any evidence to back up what this guy was saying- you know, about there being a special child involved?”

The officer sighed. Freddie was known amongst the other employees to be obsessed with the special children phenomenon. It was well known in the office that he had ADHD (it was how he ended up as a secretary rather than an officer) and most had assumed that special children was a hyperfixation for him. 

The officer didn’t want to make him feel bad, so he gave Freddie some straws to grasp onto. “I’m getting the security footage soon. I’ll send you a copy when it comes, alright?”

Freddie offered him a smile, thanked him, and left.   
He would find out if there were more like him and John out there, just watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments! I love feedback, even if it's just a keyboard smash. It motivates me to write.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Freddie's powers and backstory.

For the next half hour, Freddie was refreshing his email. 

It was almost time to go, but he didn’t want to leave. That would mean not being able to check his email; he lost the password ages ago and didn’t want to admit to his boss that he had lost it again just so that he could access the email account from his apartment. 

He was about to give up and call it a day when the email from Officer Jenkins came through. 

“Yes!” Freddie paid no mind to the people who turned to look. He was already downloading the contents onto a flash drive that he found on his desk. 

Before anyone could question where he was going, he was clocked out and out the door. 

 

On his way home, his mind drifted from the possible contents of the security footage to how he managed to find John. 

It was a complete accident, but one that he was glad that occured. It was a Friday night, a bit gloomier and later than this one, and he had decided to go out for drinks with some of his kinder coworkers. 

It was long enough ago that he still had a shot at becoming an officer, which is why, when he saw someone being followed out of the bar by a few buff guys with a malicious look on their faces, he decided to follow. Thinking back, it was stupid of him not to get his coworkers involved, but he was glad he didn’t. It would have been very difficult to explain what happened. 

By the time he got through the crowd and out the door, he had only just caught the movement of someone going into the gap between two buildings. 

Before he had a chance to go in, there was a series of ‘What’s?’ and ‘Where’d he go’s?’ 

Soon the group had decided that he went a different route and left to find him, but Freddie felt compelled to go look in the alley himself, where he saw the man pop back into existence. 

Freddie gasped, and that was loud enough for the man to take notice of him and disappear again. 

“Wait, I’m one of them! I swear! I’m not going to hurt you! I- I can’t exactly show it to you now- it only works twice a day at twelve, but I swear, I’m one of The Children!”

Freddie felt a shift in the air to his left, and he grabbed at it. 

All of a sudden there was a dull glow and a shock going up his arm, before settling into the sensation of electricity. Looking at his arm, he noticed that it had changed into an arm that wasn’t his, and the man had become visible again, save for his arm and part of his torso.   
Curious, he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt and it was still the wrong arm, possibly the other man’s arm. 

Looking up at him, he said “Well, that’s new.”

The man looked like he wanted to yank his arm away, but he couldn’t. 

Freddie could feel some sort of vibration, presumably because of this switch. 

They were both staring at each other trying to figure out what the best plan of action for this situation. 

It was Freddie that broke the silence. 

“So… have you been here in the States very long?” 

The man shook his head. “I just got here. I was close to being found out at home and I couldn’t stay anymore.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. Do you have a safe place to stay?”

“Can you let go of me? It’s hard to focus with that buzzing feeling.” 

Freddie looked back down to their arms. 

“Oh- right. Yes. Sorry about that.”

He let go of the other person’s arm and took a half step back. The buzzing sensation stopped immediately, but Freddie could still feel it lingering under his skin. Freddie’s arm kept the appearance of the other man’s for a few panic inducing seconds, but it had started to fade soon after. The other man went invisible for a split second and then gradually faded back into existence. 

“Well that was odd,” Freddie said, breaking the silence. “I’ve never had that happen, but to be fair, you’re the first of The Children that I’ve come across.”

“My sister was also one. We think that The Children’s powers combine with each other somehow. My best guess now is that our powers react differently for everyone.”

“Your sister was one of The Children? How did the two of you manage to stay in Britain for so long?”

“Her power happened to be centered around suspicion. She kept it away from us, but the lack of suspicion was starting to get suspicious, so here I am.” 

“Oh. Must have been nice while it lasted.’

“Yes, it was nice.”

An awkward silence followed and the other man tried to leave, but Freddie caught his arm again and then promptly let go when the shock went up his arm. 

The man whipped his head around and stared at him.

“Ah, sorry. Forgot about that. Um… you never answered my question. Do you have a safe place to go?”

The other man opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked Freddie in the eyes and seemed to evaluate his trustworthiness before opening his mouth again. 

“No. I don’t. I didn’t really have time to plan this far ahead.”

Freddie smiled so brightly that the man doubted his decision to tell the truth. 

“Wonderful- well not wonderful, it’s not a good thing having no place to go- but you can stay with me! I have room for another person and I’ve been trying to find a roommate- LA is expensive. Oh, I just realized I don’t know your name- and you don’t know mine! I’m Freddie.”

Freddie started to guide the man out of the alleyway, nearly touching him again before remembering the situation. 

“Forgot again sorry, darling.”

“It’s John.”

“John?” Freddie laughed. “ Is that the best you could come up with? I get that you might not want to tell me your actual name but John? Really?”

John’s face went pink. 

“That really is my name.”

Freddie was snapped out of his memory when he nearly ran into his front door. After a second of surprise, he chuckled a bit to himself while pulling out his keys. It had taken John ages to convince Freddie that John actually was his given name. That had been about a year ago, and in that time, John and him had become close. 

Pushing the door open, Freddie shouted at John. 

“I’m home!” 

“I could hear the door opening, Freddie, you don’t have to shout.”

Freddie locked the door behind him, put his stuff down and headed towards the sound of John’s voice. 

“I found another one of us, John, look!” 

John popped his head out of the room he was in and looked at Freddie. 

“Another one of The Children? It was a miracle you even found me. How’d you manage that?” 

“They stopped a robbery on camera! I managed to get Officer Jenkins to send me a copy of the security footage and I have it on here!”

Freddie held the flashdrive in front of John’s face and started bouncing on his toes. 

“Let’s watch it now. I really want to see it.”

John took the flash drive and brought it over to his laptop on the kitchen table. Soon enough, John got the video loaded up and Freddie was standing behind him with his head resting on top of John’s. 

The pair had taken a bit of time to get used to the effect that their powers had on each other. They had both originally tried to avoid contact, but Freddie kept forgetting and, eventually they decided that they liked the feeling. In fact, they like it enough that they are almost always touching in some way shape or form. It was like caffeine- addicting, pleasant, and it kept you alert. The two had even paid no mind to the visible changes that happened. 

Like now, when John’s head disappeared and Freddie’s head and shoulders turned into John’s. 

“Okay, Freddie, it’s ready.” 

John pressed play and they watched as a purse got stolen and the robber tripped just after the person in front of him turned around. 

Freddie looked a bit concerned. 

“That woman isn’t very clear in the video. I don’t know how I’m going to manage to find her…”

John Cut him off. 

“That’s not a woman, We know that guy, Freddie. Look at the hair.” 

“What? Oh. Wait… That’s the guy from down the hall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a summer semester class, but that's ending on Monday. Remember to leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two pairs of lovable idiots combine into a group of lovable idiots.

Roger and Brian had only been playing for half an hour when there was a knock at their door. They had been as close to silent as possible, but Roger could only do so much quiet drumming before he got carried away. He was the one who opened the door, but it was just the usual angry grandma from next door. After that, Roger had switched to his drum pads, but they weren’t nearly as satisfying as actually using his drum set, so Brian suggested that they just watch a movie.

It was then that they got a knock from someone that their evening got much more interesting.

Brian had answered the door this time, and he expected it to be the grandma again, to tell them that she reported them to their landlord, but it was two guys that Brian could barely remember from down the hall.

After a second of blank stares, Brian spoke up.

“Um… Hello. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Brian.”

Roger had muted the TV, and when he heard Brian introducing himself, he figured it wasn’t the grandma and went to the door.

What he found confused him, but he introduced himself as well.

“I’m Roger. If you’re here about the noise, I’m sorry, I didn’t think that you could hear us playing from way down the hall.”

The two strangers looked at each other, having a silent conversation, and finally, the shorter one spoke.

“We’re not here about the noise, but we were wondering if you… um… actually, can we come in? This is something better said in private.”

The other man sighed and took over the conversation.

“What he’s trying to say is that we might have some important information regarding your childhoods.”

Roger looked at them and blinked. “I don’t mean to be rude,” he said, “but we don’t you who you are and we aren’t letting you in.”

There was no way that Roger was going to risk their safety to anyone who was digging into their pasts.

From his vantage point, Roger could see that Brian had gone and grabbed the baseball bat that they kept for situations like these. Times when people came asking about their childhoods.

Roger was about to shut the door when the shorter of the two reached out and grabbed the other man’s wrist and shoved it towards Roger and Brian’s faces.

Or at least tried. Roger had seen the fast movement and proceeded to try and shut the door as quickly as he could.

What happened instead is the door hit something a few inches away from the doorframe, preventing it from shutting, and the taller of the two shouted.

“Fuck! Those were my fingers! Why would you do that?!”

Confused, Roger opened the door just enough for him to look through.

The one with the lighter hair was squatting on the floor holding his fingers while the other was apologizing. It was then that Roger saw why they were asking about their childhoods. The darker haired man touched the other man’s shoulder as he was apologizing, and the moment that he saw the change, the door swung open and the pair was pulled inside and the door slammed shut.

Roger and the other two ended up on a pile on the floor, and Brian, who didn’t see the change, was holding up the bat and looking as intimidating as he could with his poodle hair.

He took Roger’s arm and pulled him out of the pile, but was surprised when he stood and took the bat out of his hands.

“They’re one of The Children," he said, and turned to the two who were getting over the shock of being dragged into the room. They were a mess of invisible spots and wrong limbs. The tall one was still holding onto his fingers. "Why would you use your powers like that? You could have exposed all of us!”

Brian’s tense shoulders relaxed.

“Using your powers like that was stupid. Why didn’t you say anything sooner? You sounded like you were here to take us.”

“Yeah,” Roger replied. “You should have said something. Why didn’t you?”

Roger crouched down to where the two were still untangling themselves from the floor.

It wasn’t necessary, but he put extra emphasis on willing them to tell the truth, and all of it.

Both of them started speaking at once, but naturally, because nothing can ever be easy, the shorter one was spilling his guts in Pig Latin.

The good news was that Roger’s power had no effect on the taller of the two.

“Freddie works at a police station and this guy came in screaming about one of The Children. Freddie got the security footage and brought it home. I recognized the curly hair. It seemed like too much of a coincidence, so we didn’t want to be too obvious.”

“And your names?

“I’m John and he’s Freddie.”

Brian cut in “Roger, I can’t hear what the one who got his hand smashed is saying. The other one is speaking in gibberish.

“Oh,” Roger said. “Well, I can hear him, but the other one I can’t understand, either. I think it’s Pig Latin, but I’m not good enough at it to understand. I did try to put more emphasis on the truth, though, so I guess if I stop, they will too?”

Brian shrugged. “Why are you looking at me? I don’t know how this works!”

Roger made a mocking face at Brian and turned back to John and Freddie.

Putting a large amount of care to speak casually, Roger asked the pair exactly what they intended to do when they came to their door to find out if they were Special Children or not.

To everyone’s relief, Freddie was able to speak in plain English.

“John is the only Special Child that I know. I saw a chance to meet another one and took it.” Freddie shrugged. “I just thought that meeting more people like us would be a good thing. Build an alliance or something.”

Brian’s voice clearly had some doubts. “An… alliance.”

Nobody had to ask from who. Even from so far away, it was best to remain vigilant.

Still, the more people that had your back the better.

Roger and Brian could see that the other had come to the same conclusion, so with a nod, they agreed.

 

It was a few more days until they met again. It was on a Saturday that they were all free.

Nobody could agree on what to do, so they just ended up planning to meet back at Brian and Roger’s apartment.

However, as the time came to meet, Roger and Brian could hear thuds coming from the hallway.

When Brian opened the door to investigate, he saw John lugging an amp from the other side of the building. Freddie was trailing after him with a large case and a mess of wire.

He went over to them and helped Freddie with the case, as he kept accidentally smacking it against entryways.

Once safely inside, Roger asked what they were doing.

“It’s going to be too loud. The neighbors will complain and we’ll get reported to the landlord.” Roger said.

“Reported to the landlord again,” Brian corrected. “We never even told you about us being able to play anything anyway. You live on the other side of the building, so you wouldn’t have been able to hear us, either.”

John just pointed to the random piles of drum sticks around the room, and the amp in the corner.

“You also apologized for the noise when you answered the door.” Freddie added. “We thought this could be a good cover to why we know each other.”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Brian said. “For someone who pulled that stunt you did from a few days ago, I’m impressed.”

Freddie gasped dramatically. “Hear that, John, we’ve been approved. Looks like this makes up for us marching up to their door and acting like stalkers.”

Neither Brian or Roger knew how to respond so they turned their attention to the equipment that was scattered all over their living room.

“I usually don’t use the amp. It can get too loud for the neighbors.” Brian thought it was strange that he had to say that. Didn’t they ever get complaints from the neighbors?

“Actually,” John said with a shit-eating grin, “Freddie went around to all the neighbors that might be able to hear us looking like the landlord and said that there would be some very noisy construction and they should consider getting out of the house for the day.”

"You really spent a whole twelve hours as the landlord for this?"

Freddie's power only allowed him to change his from twice a day at noon and midnight.

John nodded violently, smirking.

Roger snorted, and soon they were all laughing so hard that it is getting difficult to breathe, but everytime they would start slowing down, someone would imagine Freddie trying to be the landlord, or in the case of Freddie, all the ridiculous things he said to try and get people out of their homes for the day.

Eventually, they stopped long enough to get water and start setting up. It was very lucky that they were able to have a band with all the positions filled.

They quickly found out that they worked very well together. It was amazing, really. They could probably do something with this.

 

As they were on a break from playing, John brought up the question of how they were going to handle the whole alliance thing.

“What exactly will this alliance consist of? Freddie and I really just keep each other company. Aside from when we met and meeting you two, we haven’t really done anything regarding the special children.”

“We have,” Brian responded. "Every now and then we have someone come and ask us about the special children. We don't know what's going on with that, and it could help to find who they are, but I don’t think we should go try and find more children, either. Four of us in one place is already too many.”

Roger hummed in agreement. "We don't know if they're actually children, or the people trying to catch us. Keeping ourselves safe allows us to help others.”

“I like the idea of helping others if we can.” Freddie said. “It’s how I found John. Also, the fact that I work for the police could be what's keeping people away from John and I.”

“That's true. We are probably the biggest group of Special Children that exist,” Brian added. “We have a responsibility to do something to help, even if we don’t keep in touch with the ones we do meet.”

“Why stop it there, then,” Roger said. “We could just go out and help anyone who needs it.”

Freddie cut in, “I have police insight. I could keep looking for people who seem like they could be special children.”

“That takes too long,” John said. “It took a year for you to find these two, and I recognized Brian by chance.”

“So how about we just go out every once in awhile and see what’s going on outside,” Roger said. “That’s how Freddie found you, isn’t it?”

“Yup.”

“Then we should just help everyone then,” Brian said. “Might as well, if we’re going to be wandering the streets. We could have Roger question people. They won’t be able to lie.”

“That could work,” Freddie said. “So, we’d help anyone who needed it, and we are capable of helping?”

Everyone seemed okay with that, and so they set a day to start and kept going with their practice.

None of them were completely sure with what was going to come of this, but they had agreed that their safety and helping others were a priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger are how my QP partner and I act. 
> 
> Also, there's no way I'm going to finish this by the end of the summer. I keep forgetting to work on it, and when I do remember I either have something to do, or am not in the mood. The fall semester starts on August 25 for me, so I'll try to update as often as I can. 
> 
> I was in band through high school, so I can get basic universal music things right, but string instruments are just confusing to me, and amps are just ???. I did my best, but feel free to correct me if I got anything wrong.


End file.
